Fight
by The Last Letter
Summary: Danny is killed in a fight and he battles all of the wordly forces to get home. DXS Indefinite hiatus.
1. Level Ten Mother Father Ann Hum

I was tired. Beyond tired. I felt like I could fall apart at any second. I was shaking. And I couldn't stop.

The ghost wouldn't stop, so neither would I. I won't let this extremely ugly never before seen by my Phantom eyes, hurt Sam and Tucker.

With a final surge of energy, I pushed my opposition through the wall of the old, abandoned, brick building.

***

"Where'd they go?" Tucker whispered.

"That one." Sam pointed at the right building and the duo ran inside.

They ran upstairs, searched the entire building for the ghosts, but there was no sign that they had ever been there.

***

I woke up with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes to see an old man and woman standing there with a twenty something year old boy and girl.

"Who . . ." I started but couldn't finish.

"I," Said the old woman, "Am Mother Earth! This is Father Time!" The old man, "This is the god of humans called Hum." The boy. "And this is the god of animals and nature called Ann!" The girl.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Father Time stared at me like I had forty heads instead of the usual one. "If I may be blunt, sir," He answered, "You are dead. We'll be setting you up in a place of your own until someone bother to figure out where to put you."

"NO!" I didn't believe I was dead, even if I am dead, I'm going home. I still have things to do, apolagize to his parents, give Jazz that book and tell her that he loved her, hang with Tuck, and . . . tell Sam . . .

"Excuse me?" Said Hum.

"Excuse you what?" I challenged.

"You are dead."

"So?" I'd had been half dead for a long time. A little more didn't make that much more of a difference.

"I am the human god! You are human. You stay here. No going home!" Apparently Hum had a temper.

"I'm not all human! You're struggling to keep a hold on me." I don't know how I knew it but it was true. Hum was struggling to keep me, struggling to make me obey him. "Just let me go, we'll forget this ever happened." I reasoned calmly.

"NO! You won't upset the balance of nature!" Ann's voice was very whiny.

"I upset the balance of nature years ago. Now, SEND ME HOME!" My hand clenched and I realized that I was still in Phantom form. This could make things a lot more fun for me.

"We can't send you home. You are dead." Mother Earth explained.

"So unkill me. Send me back as a ghost I don't care. I need to go home, I need to . . ."

Father Time broke in. "Even if we do send you back as a ghost, how much will that change? You'll be dead, you won't be able to continue living as you did. You won't be able to fall in love with a human. You'll be stuck there at fourteen while you watch all of you family grow up. Why torture yourself by doing that down there, while you can relax and watch them from up here?"

"I can't be dead! It's not my time to die!" I argued, screaming.

"He's right, last we heard he wasn't supposed to die until next year." Hum commented.

"Exactly." I congratulated him. And then his words sunk in. "WAIT! What? What's going to happen next year?"

"But, Hum, for all we know that could have changed." Argued Ann.

"Well, Father Time would know." Mother Earth turned to him.

"I don't know . . . the boy, since he was half dead, it's harder to keep track." Father Time was puzzling over something. Suddenly, his expression darkened. "This boy is not allowed to be with us!" He glowered.

"What?" Okay, now I was confused.

"We're middle class," Said Ann. "So where does he go?"

Then I got it. _Please let me go up. Please let me go up! Please let me go up!_

"Up," Father Time answered. _THANK YOU!_

"How many levels?"

Levels? No one ever told me about levels.

"One."

Everything went black, and when I woke up I was staring a very pretty girl in the face.

**I really shouldn't be posting this where I'm working on a lot of other stuff, but I am. Probably not a lot of updates, of course, that won't matter since I doubt anyone will read this.I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Level Eleven Dawn

"Hello Danny." I stared back at her. Last thing I remembered was this old man and lady. I scratched my head, and it all came back in a rush. I was dead. So, of course the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Who the _heck_ are you?"

"Me?" The girl seemed surprised that I did not know her. "Danny, I am Dawn." I gave her another look.

Her hair was golden, like the sun, her skin was rosy, like the sky is when the sun is first coming up, and she was airy, like a nice spring day. "Why, hello Dawn." I replied. "Can you tell me while I'm here?"

"Well, you're dead." She started.

"I know that much."

"Well, you're not in Mother and Father's category, so they sent you to me."

"And what do you do?"

"Me?" She giggled. "Danny, honestly? I don't know. This is the first time someone has been sent to me. I've talked to The Great One, about it, and he said that when the time came, and I got my first spirit, I would instictively know what to do. Whether let the spirit remain in my domain, send him up or down-"

"Okay, okay," I held out my hands, like I was stopping traffic. "Explain something to me," She waited for the rest. "What is with you people talking about sending me up or down?"

"Well, down is hell, and up is heaven." She thought about it. "What it means is that the better you were in life the closer to the top you are, the worse the closer to the bottom. Mother and Father are where everyone goes. No one resides on their level forever, they're like the judges. If they know instantly where to put a person, or if they're instantly told that a person has to go for someone else to judgement, then they will send the person there. But if it's not a person's time to be judged, then they're set up in a temporary residence in their level." She paused. "Did that make any sense?" Strangely it did.

"Enough for me to get a straight answer."

"Great. So now what?" We stared at each other.

"Don't look at me," I finally said. "You're the one who lives here."

"And I'm _lonely_. Like I said, you're the first person to come through here in well, in all the time I've been here."

"And how long's is that?"

"Since the first person was put on Earth." Dawn answered promptly.

"So you haven't had a visitor in all these years?"

"No," She answered sadly. "I've talked to all the leaders through our message system."

"Leaders?"

"The keepers of each domain. Like I'm the leader of this domain. The Great One leads us all."

"Is that like, god?" I asked. I was not a strictly religious person, but I knew all about christianity.

"No, god is level nineteen."

"How many levels are there?"

"Twenty."

"What level are you?"

"Eleven." She sighed.

"Is eleven a bad thing?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, eleven is just a bit over average, and usually people are average, extroidinarily good, or perfectly awful. Rarely is there any in between, and I'm waiting for the moment when you'll be taken away."

"Taken away?"

"Well yes, you're life was nothing close to average Danny Phantom, and," She leaned close to whisper in my ear, "just between you and me, it's not over yet." She straightened up, and all of a sudden, she seemed to hear something. "Goodbye Danny," She waved solmenly. "Going _down_ two levels."

A familiar blackness overcame me as I dropped a little closer to hell.

**Long time, no write. **

**I don't own.**

**Don't be afraid to ask questions.**

**Have summaries if you want them. Just pm me.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Level Nine Calvin

The first thing I noticed was that there was not just one person staring at me like Dawn had been, or a group like Mother and Father and the creepy Hum and Ann, there was no one. Also, unlike the other levels, it was not just me and the leader, as Dawn had called them. No, it was just me and a bunch of little . . . houses? There wasn't many of them, just a dozen or so. I was a level below average, so these people must have stolen like, gum or something. It wasn't very impressive, but I couldn't imagine that you would find any abusers or murderers here.

I groaned and stood.

"Welcome, Mr Phantom, to level nine." Came a male voice from behind. I pivoted on one foot to face the leader of this level.

"Hey, uhh . . ." I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"My name is Calvin." He answered.

"Calvin?" I asked in disbelief staring at him. This guy did not look like a Calvin to me. He had a beer gut the size of Texas and looked like he could stab someone without a second glance and not shed a single tear.

"Yes Calvin, I am the leader of this realm because I was the first to be just a little below average." He beamed and I was startled. He was _proud_ of that? Ahh well, to each his own I guess.

"Right." I gazed around the place. It looked like dusk was just beginning to fall, so black was beginning to overtake the colours of the landscape. "So why am on level eleven? I'm not really the type to rot in hell."

"Oh, Mr Phantom, you are no where near hell." Calvin assured me, although, it wasn't actually assuring. "And you are just here for evaluation."

"Evaluation?" I asked sarcastically. "Am I going to be shipped around to all twenty levels before someone finally realizes that I'm not supposed to be here? That I should still be alive?"

"Possibly." Calvin answered.

"That's a real helpful answer." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not being too much of a help." Calvin snapped back, his beer belly jiggling. A random thought hit me, and I giggled. Yes, I giggled like a schoolgirl, but I'm betting you would too if it suddenly occurred to you that a guy closer to the better side of hell couldn't even see his own toes. "What's so funny?" He demanded, noticing my smile.

"Your feet." I replied snappily.

"That's it." Calvin growled. "Level fourteen."

I'm really starting to hate the black.

**Okay, normal boring stuff. I don't own _Danny Phantom_. And thanks to iluvacting for beta'ing. Should that have one of these ' things? I dunno. R&R**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Level Eight Aurora

"I am Aurora." Announced a high pitched female voice before I had even had a chance to open my eyes.

"My head hurts." I answered.

"Silly Danny, when you are dead you feel no pain."

I groaned and wrenched my eyes open and stared at the girl in front of me. "_Dawn?_" I asked, thinking of the leader from level eleven.

"You're thinking of my twin sister." Answered the yappy girl who looked exactly like Dawn.

"Right." I answered softly. "So . . . are you the one who's going to send me home?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, right. I'm only a stop along the way. No one ever comes here." Aurora whined, and I looked around. Her place looked exactly like Dawn's -there was nothing but blank white space there- but here there was a darkness creeping in around the edges. Aurora continued to explain, "It's so lonely here, and everyone is so _mean_!" Aurora stamped her feet, and I realized that although the twins looked exactly alike, they were, not total opposites, but opposites.

"Right." I said for the hundredth time since getting to this confusing place. I still wasn't sure what way was up or down. "Will you send me on my way now?" I asked, hopefully.

"Fat chance." Aurora snapped. "I'm not letting you go until I'm ready."

She plunked herself down on what I assumed to be the floor, and I followed, wanting to get out as soon as possible. I sat there for what could have been hours, or only seconds. I still didn't know how long I'd been here. I heard Aurora's life story, about how she and the cheerleading team painted the football captain's house pink, only to realize that he lived with his father and not his mother. About how her cat Tibbles, died and she hadn't been allowed to see him. About how her perfect little sister, Dawn, had gotten all the attention when they had been alive. _"I'm five minutes older!" She'd yelled. "The first born is supposed to get all the attention!"_ About how she'd died in 1989 from a car crash, just after winning the cheerleading nationals.

"Anywho," Aurora sighed, and I hoped our meeting was coming to an end, "Farewell, mister Phantom, it shall be an eternity before we meet again. For me anyway.

"Up four levels."

**I know it's short, but all of these chapters will be short. If anyone has any ideas about a 'leader' for a level (10, 11, 9, and 8 have all been used) then send them to me, I'm always open to suggestions and questions. I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. **

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Level Twelve Josh

I woke up to humming. The black was still there, haunting me, but someone was humming. Happily. It cheered me slightly, because so far only Dawn had been somewhat happy, the rest had all been cranky. I opened my eyes to find a boy standing in front of me, humming to himself. He must have been two-ish years older than I am.

"My name's Josh." He offered me a hand up, and I took it. I gazed around. This was the second place I had seen with houses. This one was more populated than Calvin's, and if I was right (which I probably wasn't, being right has always been Sam's job) than I was a level above Dawn.

"Danny," I answered, looking at him. Josh looked like the kind of guy Dash Baxter would look up to. Good looks, and I mean super model looks, athletic body, sauve smile. He seemed nicer than Dash, too.

"I know." Josh answered.

"So . . ." I began, and stopped. Most of the other leaders instantly began chattering, I didn't know what to make of a guy who stood totally stationary, humming to himself. I looked at the houses again. This place was mostly populated with teens. Males and females, it looked like an even balance. "So . . ." I started again. "Are you going to tell me about level twelve?"

Josh cocked his head and answered, "Depends. Are you going to ask?"

"Josh, tell me about level twelve and send me home!" I said, grinning proudly.

"I can't send you home." Dangit. "But, I will tell you about level twelve. Level twelve is a paradise of sorts. This is a place where we support whatever you want." He began leading me through the town. "Most of the spirits you see here are murder victims or suicide victims."

"Don't suicide victims go to hell?" I asked, remembering something from some religion.

"Not all," Josh answered in his deep soothing voice. "All of us, including myself, were killed because people didn't accept us." I looked around again, and noticed something. The majority of the people here were black. I looked at Josh. He was of the minority. He was white. "We weren't accepted because of our religion, our colour, our . . . sexuality." He whispered.

It took a few seconds, and then it hit me. Josh was gay. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He looked at me, a grin on his face. A small grin, but a grin nonetheless. "It's okay, it was a long time ago. Well, it seems like a long time ago. What year was it when you left?" He asked.

"Two thousand and nine." I answered without hesitation.

"Oh. So my killer is probably still alive. I was killed in nineteen seventy five, and my killer was only twenty years older than me." He let out a sob. "Because she was only twenty when she gave birth to me." He curled into a broken position.

I reached out a hand to comfort him, but he waved me away. "I will never see you again," He whispered, waved his hand again, and the black reappeared.

**I do not own **_**Danny Phantom. **_**Don't be afraid to ask questions if you're confused. And if you want to design a character and send it to me go ahead. You can even pick the level!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Level Three Angela & Angelo

I woke up to singing. Yeah, you heard me right, singing. I opened my eyes and was half blinded by a brilliant golden light, I blinked a couple of times and gradually my eyes adjusted. Once I could see past the light, I was in shock. You know those traditional images of heaven you have planted in your minds? The ones with the fluffy pink clouds, with white robed angels playing golden harps standing on them? This is what I saw. Angels were everywhere, singing while it looked like dawn was breaking through, though it was already as brilliant as midday. The angels all had glowing golden halos balancing over their heads and together they sang, swaying int time to the music.

Two of them flew down to me. Yes flew. They all had brilliant white feathery wings. One was male and the other was female, though they both wore the same things. In fact, they could have been twins. Both had white blonde hair, and startling blue eyes.

"Welcome Danny, I am Angela." Said the female.

"Welcome Danny, I am Angelo." Said the male. Angelo? Angela? Oh great. I felt like smacking my forehead in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah. This is level three, right?" I asked, bored. At least Jillian, as scary as she was, was somewhat interesting, these guys had nothing going for them.

"Yes Danny-"

"-here in level three we celebrate-"

-life. All kinds of life-"

"-every life is important to us." I blinked. I wasn't really sure which one said what. Then something occurred, if they cared about all life, why was Josh still down the ladder on twelve, in his little 'paradise'? I opened my mouth and asked the question.

Anger flashed in Angela and Angelo's eyes. "Danny, we do _not_-"

"-speak of those people."

"-they are _not_-"

"-right in the head. They think-"

"-things that should _never_-"

"-be considered. Imagine, thinking that women-"

"-are equal to men in the-"

"-world outside of ours!"

"It's incomprehensible. Here in our kingdom-"

"-everything is equal, but down there-"

"-everything has a proper place and should be kept there."

"And imagine, a man loving a man the way he should love a woman!" Both laughed scornfully.

I grew angry too. Everyone here was prejudiced, and how could they say they cared about all life when I didn't see a plant or an animal around, did they not have a life too? Angela and Angelo took a few steps closer to me and leaned into my personal space, together they said, "We see your thoughts Daniel, and they are not holy thoughts. They are thoughts of the DEVIL!" They screamed and I was falling again.

**I really don't like those 'angels' who knows how many other prejudices they might have? Anyway, I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. If you would like to create a character go ahead, you may even pick the level. If you're confused, ask. And I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. Level Eighteen: Lacey

"Hello, Danny," a soft musical voice interrupted my usual groggy feeling. I pried my eyes opened, and my jaw dropped. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.

She was tall, with legs that never seemed to end. She was slender and delicate. Sleek red hair fell around her shoulders, almost. Black eyes watched my every move, and her breasts! Don't even get me started on her boobs. I was filled with the sudden desire to touch them, to pin this beautiful woman under me and ravish her.

"My name is Lacey," she said, offering me her hand. I took it and she pulled me close to her. So close I could see down the front of her little black dress.

"Hi Lacey," I whispered. I gave no thoughts to where I was, all I knew was that I never wanted to leave.

"I'm so lonely, Danny, you will stay and talk to me, right?" She batted her eyelashes in my direction. I nodded, completely lost. "Oh, thank you so much." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from where we were standing. "Let's go to my house." I would have followed her off the edge of a cliff. She led me to a red house, a spot in the black. It wasn't very big, but the bed was, I instantly noted. You could see everywhere from the door, she only had meager possessions, but I was in no position to judge.

"Sit," Lacey practically threw me into a large chair. She began talking, her voice soft. She stopped suddenly. "Oh, I'm not boring you, am I Danny?" She threw herself into my lap and I took the opportunity to hold her, "I get a lot of visitors, but Daddy usually scares them off."

I could care less about whom Daddy was. I just smelled her hair, "You could never be boring." Lacey turned so that she was straddling me.

"Oh, I'm just so glad!" She blinked those innocent eyes at me. "Like I said, I don't get a lot of visitors. And the male visitors are even less." She giggled. "And," her fingers began to run over my chest and I began gasping for breath, "you're a very good looking male."

I was unsure of how to respond, but just let her run her hands over me. Suddenly there came a noise and Lacey jumped away from me. "You must hide!" She gasped. I had thought that you could see the whole house from the front door, but I was wrong. She put me in a back room. I watched her shut the door. I looked around the tiny place. I heard Lacey giggle not a few minutes later. I opened the door to see Lacey on her hands and knees, servicing a man. The man had red skin, horns and was poking Lacey's naked body with a pitchfork. I gasped. This must be the Devil.

"Oh, right there baby girl, that's it, make Daddy feel good."

Daddy? I froze. Lacey was the Devil's daughter.

Lacey giggled again. "Oh, Daddy, I love making you feel good." There was movement and Lacey climbed up onto her father's lap. I looked away. I looked back when there was silence. I screamed when the Devil was staring back at me.

"Spy on us whelp!" He hissed. "TO MY DOMAIN!"

**Poor Danny, what has he gotten himself into? I tried to keep it from being too graphic. By the way, this is level 18. I do not own **_**Danny Phantom. **_**Hope y'all like it enough to review. **

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
